If We Were A Movie
by The Paper Heart
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS UP Tsukushi and Tsukasa are attending a coed college,and are forced to live in the same dorm room with each other. Do I need to say more? Please R & R !
1. A fate worst than death

Author's Note: My first Fanfiction on Hana Yori Dango. I am currently being powered by my coffee.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot, and everything else that doesn't seem familiar to you.

**If we were a movie.**

By: Heysunshine.

Chapter One: A fate almost worse than death.

Tsukushi Makino groaned. It was time to start college in the fall, and all she could think of was money. College wasn't going to be cheap. Her family was dirt poor, and the only way they could possibly afford to send her to college was to sell their blood. Even then, it probably won't be enough. How will she get into college? Tsukushi sighed and looked up at the blue sky wistfully.

"Hey! Why are you looking so stupid with your hands on your face, Makino?" yelled Tsukasa Doumyouji as he whacked her across the head.

"Why must you be so ill-tempered you—you butt head!" Tsukushi said glaring at him with her I—will—hurt—you look.

"Well, at least I'm not the one whose panties are showing!" Tsukasa blushed, pointing to her skirt which indeed, showed her panties for the whole world to see. "At least have some self-dignity!" Tsukasa said again, rambling on and on about indecent exposure.

"How are you doing Makino?" asked Rui, as he passed her looking at her closely. He gave her a nod, and sat next to Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, she doesn't look that happy. I think you should ask her what's wrong." Akira suggested, pointing toward where Tsukushi was sitting. Tsukasa groaned and walked over.

"Now, what's the matter with you? You don't seem like the Tsukushi Makino I know." Tsukasa said softly. Startled, Tsukushi looked up.

"What did you say?" Tsukushi asked. Maybe she hallucinated for a second, and imagined that whole scene. After all, it was quite impossible for Doumyouji to say that.

"I said, get up, and stop being sad. It's annoying." Tsukasa said gritting his teeth. Tsukushi rolled her eyes. How typical of him.

"I can't afford college. It's way too expensive." If he asked her what was wrong, might as well tell him. Then maybe he would just get off her back. He worried too much.

"What in the world are you saying? I can pay for you!" Tsukasa said unbelievably like she could suggest such a stupid thing.

"No! Then I would be more in debt to you than I already am!" She didn't want to owe him anything else.

"So, you can pay it back by marrying me! What's so bad about me?" Yeah right, if that happened, he would die a happy man.

_Of course, he was Tsukasa Doumyouji, the heir to the whole Doumyouji fortune. He was probably one of the richest people on Earth. Why would he have anything to worry about? If she married him, her family will cry tears of joy. _She thought to herself angrily.

"So what do you say? Me paying for your tuition? It's the least I could do." He said grinning at her with an expression that reminded her of a wolf. But you know, why not?

"Fine, but I have a really bad feeling about this." Tsukushi said with a sigh. Tsukasa whacked her on her back.

"Don't worry so much. I got it all under control!" Tsukasa did a victory march inside of his head. Apparently, he was letting his inner-male ego get the better of him.

"Let's get one thing straight. I do not owe you anything!" Tsukushi added just in case he was thinking of using this to his advantage. Tsukasa groaned, it was exactly what he had in mind. He would pay for the tuition and Makino would be in such gratitude and she will fall in love with his bravery and kindness. Right, as if. That would only happen if they were born Saturn.

_Scene change. _

"You Sleepyhead! Get up already! You are going to be late for the first day of school!" Tsukasa grumbled as he stood in front of the Makino residence and screamed on top of his lungs.

"Mr. Doumyouji, I don't think you should be doing that." His driver pointed out that Tsukushi was a block away, glaring at him, as if she was trying to burn holes through his head.

"Ha-ha, shut up before I fire you." Tsukasa said with a snarl. Tsukushi was getting closer to him by the second. Was she so grateful for him coming to pick her up? His chest blew up with pride, after all, it isn't everyday you have a charming, handsome, millionaire like him picking you up. She should feel honored. As Tsukushi got even closer, Tsukasa could see she was anything but honored. No, she was far from it. She was as angry as a bull that has just seen red.

"What in the world are you doing, standing in front of my house and yelling like that?" Tsukushi said whacking him with her briefcase. He rubbed his head. For a girl, she could sure hit hard.

"I was just going t—to pick you up—p!" Tsukasa said with a stutter. That was going to leave a bruise on his head for a week.

"Right, but since we are running late, hurry up already!" She huffed loudly at him. He smiled. Did she just agree to ride with him? Obviously, any girl would die for that chance. But then again, Tsukushi Makino wasn't just any girl.

_At the school. _

"New students of Eitoku University, Please go to the registration booths to sign in. School will start in approximately one hour." The voice boomed over the crowds of people. Everyone began to walk towards the booths.

"Hurry up; we don't have much time left." Tsukushi scrambled along to the booths, squished into the crowds of people. Tsukasa grabbed her arm and pulled her out from the crowd.

"Hey, no need to rush. I called before hand and made sure that they reserved our stuff first. I have them right here." He said, pointing to his bag. Tsukasa took two yellow envelopes and handed her hers. "There you go." On the piece of paper it showed her classes and her schedule. It showed her room number; on it was the number 451.

"Hey Doumyouji, what room did you get? I can't wait to find out that I'm far away from your clutches!" She said happily rejoicing to herself. She took a glimpse at Tsukasa. He was grinning with the same wolfish grin that scared her. "Why are you grinning like that" Tsukushi huffed. Whenever he looked like that it couldn't be good. What in the world was that guy up to now? He showed her his piece of paper. On it said the same exact number; 451.

"Oh, look. Looks like I have the same exact room. Guess we are going to be roommates!" Tsukasa said feigning surprise. Tsukushi glared at him.

"Isn't this supposed to be a school? Don't they separate girls and guys?" She said praying that it was true.

"Yeah Makino, if you haven't noticed this is a school. This is a co-ed school. Which means—t"

"I know what a co-ed school is! I just didn't know that this was one!" Tsukushi wailed.

"Well anyway, I pulled some strings, and I got the same room you were in. What a surprise" He chuckled to himself.

"You idiot! How can that be a surprise if you already knew it was going to happen?!" Tsukushi was beyond rage. She looked ready to chop him into pieces, feed him to the dogs, and then burn their feces. And even possibly spread the feces all over the ocean so that he will never find her again.

"No need to be so angry. At least it's me and not some random guy. Anyone can be a pervert out there. It's a dangerous world out there!" Tsukasa said, blabbering over the fact that she didn't want him as a roommate. Tsukushi felt dizzy and a bit sick. Maybe it was from all the excitement, or maybe she just thought the fact of Tsukasa living with her for 4 whole years of her life disgusted her, but whatever it was it made her feel horrible. Tsukushi leaned over to Tsukasa shoulder and clung onto his chest.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tsukasa said blushing a deep red. He was use to girls throwing themselves onto him, but he thought Makino was different. But hey, not like it was a bad thing, in fact, he kind of liked it. Tsukushi took a step back, and threw up. He really did make her sick, literally.

"Oh my god! Get her off of me." Tsukasa squealed to nearby spectators. They just stared at him, and just shook their head. They were just glad it wasn't them she threw up on. What an unlucky guy. "Oh, nice place this is! I can just tell I'm going to be fine here!" He carried Tsukushi into the building. "Dude! Hey you! What! Just don't walk away from me. Who do you think you are?" Tsukasa called after a guy who had headphones in his ear, as if he could hear him at all. The guy just walked away. Tsukasa sighed and gave up looking for any help. He was all alone. He'd just have to deal with it. He turned around. There it was-- a map of the whole campus. Oh gee, why didn't he see that before? He got the directions and flung Makino over his shoulders again. It was going to be a long trip up. Half way there, he heard a voice.

"Tsukasa, I'm fine now. Let me down" Tsukushi said groggily. Throwing up can be very tiring.

"No way on earth am I letting you down! That way you're going to throw up on me again!" He said his eyes wide with horror. He grabbed her and started up the stairs again. Where was the damn elevator in this place? Finally, they were there. He opened the lock with one hand and pushed the door to their dorm room. He sighed with relief, the room was wonderful. Out of his amazement on how the room was so spacious and beautiful, Tsukasa let go out Tsukushi and she landed with a heavy thump. She blacked out. Tsukasa turned around and shrugged, she'll live. Besides, that was payback for that bruise she gave him today.

**Chapter One /End. **

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I'm a little rusty, haven't been writing in ages. I'm working on the second chapter, but it's going to take sometime before I finish it. Not long i hope, because im working on it with any spare time I have. I'm still working on the plot, but and so far it's working out great. Please review on this chapter. Support would be appreciated!

Next Chapter: Tsukushi and Tsukasa are now forced to live in the same dorm room. Tsukasa is determined to snag Tsukushi once and for all. After, they are living in the same dorm room. Things can happen before you can even stop them. After all, Tsukushi can't hate him forever—can she?

That's all for now, thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more! (I sound so corny don't I?)

-Heysunshine.


	2. Don't count on it

Authors Note: **Thanks for reviewing!** (_For those who actually did_)

**Az09**: Yeah, Im making the beginning a bit fast so I could get the plot of the story starting. It should get interesting later. At least I hope it does.

**M****aomai**: I'm making it different from the drama, so it's not a continuation. I am planning to write about a wedding though!

**SarahNThachter**: No, I wrote it so that they are both in the same grade, and the campuses are at different place. The reason why Tsukushi is a block away is because she already left the house, and then he arrived a few minutes later to pick her up.

**Nothing really happens in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Yoko Kamio does. Well, except the plot, but I said that already. She's one lucky woman, I mean; come on, I bet she never found any cockroaches in _her_ bath tub.

**If we were a movie.**

By: Heysunshine.

Chapter Two: Don't count on it.

Tsukushi clutched her head. How weird. It had a lump the size of a rock, and it didn't look like it was going to get smaller any moment. Tsukushi suddenly remembered. It was like it happened today. Well maybe, because it did happen today. That stupid Tsukasa carried her all the way up here, and decided to drop her. He was just asking for trouble wasn't he? She'd bet anything that he was doing this on purpose, to torture her until she could take it no more. Tsukushi felt tired. After all that sleep left her a little drowsy and dopey looking. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened with a slam. Tsukasa walked out with only a towel around his lower body area, and his upper-body area, was well, naked. Tsukasa took one moment to grasp onto reality and then screamed loudly. Tsukushi screamed along with him, and threw a pillow at him. Not like that would hurt him, why didn't she throw something harder? Maybe a lamp would have been better.

"Tsukushi you pervert! Stop looking at me! I'm way too gorgeous for you!" Tsukasa shouted, blushing a deep root of red. At this point, he resembled a tomato that looked like it would blow up any second.

"Why would I want to look at you? Besides, it's not like you have anything to look at anyways!" She was getting angrier and more embarrassed by the moment. It was like a tea kettle ready to boil.

"Nothing to look at! You are such a liar Makino. I saw the way you were ogling at my body, don't deny it, I know you liked it!" He said incredulously, flexing out his arm, as if to prove to her that he was manly. She walked over and pinched his arm.

"Look at all of this flab? You think this is manly!? I've seen kids who have bigger muscles than you!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. Then, she twisted his arm and flipped him. That should show him whose boss. But, unfortunately it didn't happen that way. Doumyouji was way to fast to fall for that one. He took her arm and pulled her up against him so that she was defenseless.

"Just in case you were wondering Ms. Makino, this is an awkward position for me too." He said, pretending to put on a frown face. But everyone could see that he didn't care one bit. Tsukushi wasn't blind enough to miss that look of triumph on his face.

"Let me go." She snarled. If it wasn't for the fact that he had in such a position that she couldn't do anything about, she would have made sure he would have trouble going to the bathroom from then on. Tsukushi would just have to wait till he decided to let go. Too bad it didn't look like it was anytime soon. Suddenly, someone up there decided to send a miracle along her way. Tsukasa's towel fell down. He grabbed it before Tsukushi got to look down and get an eyeful of whatever was down there. It wasn't like she really wanted to look or anything. At least she finally was released from the Tsukasa smelly armpits of doom. She was running out of air in there. But, she wasn't going to let him get away with that.

"Oh, Tsukasa, did you drop that towel on purpose? Trying to show off something aren't you? Well, my, my, my, what a big ego we have here! Next time, you should think of a better idea. Cause this one, isn't going to work." She said grinning her head off.

_Tsukushi One, Tsukasa Zero. _

It was like keeping a scoreboard. And right now, life was looking out great for her. At least at that moment it was. It sure was.

"What are you talking about? Besides, why would I show you? I would pick someone with a bigger chest than yours to show it to!" Tsukasa said, changing the topic so that he could make fun of Tsukushi's chest. It wasn't small or anything, but he felt like this was the only way he could get out of the awkward towel situation.

"What about my chest. Why would you care anyway? Besides, how would you know it's small unless you have looked at it? Oh, so are you saying that you are a pervert now. I mean, I would understand that totally." Tsukushi retorted. She was born ready to handle perverted boy conversations like this. Years with her perverted younger brother have taught her many things about the guy world. None of it was good.

_Thank you so much Nii-Chan for your perverted knowledge. Who knew that it might actually help me in life one day?_ Tsukushi silently thanked her brother. She felt like she owed him something for educating her in this. Not that it was such a good thing to be educated of. She threw a grin at Tsukasa. Oh yeah, that had got him. In fact, it left him speechless. He just gave her a look, not a good one, and ran back to the bathroom and slammed the door closed. Tsukushi sighed. She ought to tell him to stop slamming the door, because if he doesn't, it'll break before she even gets to use it. But Tsukushi decided against it. There might be one day when she gets mad and decide to slam the door in his face. She just can't afford him using her words against herself. Sighing again, she went to her bed, if she could find it. There were clothes all over the place. Mostly Tsukasa's of course, she didn't even get the chance to unpack yet. Picking up a pair or flowery boxers, she had an idea. Grabbing her suitcase, she carefully folded Tsukasa's boxers into one of her secret compartments. No, she wasn't worshiping him by stealing his clothes. She was going to use them to blackmail him one day, and he'll be defenseless. The very idea made her laugh out loud. Tsukasa, who just came out of the bathroom, completely dress, thank goodness, stared at her as if she was a psychotic maniac.

"Makino, you better have a pretty darn well explanation why you are laughing like that, because it is completely freaking me out, im telling you. It is freaking me out!" he said demanding an answer, hovering above her like a statue. Tsukushi blinked. She made the hand movement that she was zipping her mouth shut, and throwing away the keys.

"I can't tell you, but don't worry, you'll find out one day." She said, smiling to herself. Oh yeah, he'll find out one day, she'll make sure of it.

"Right, whatever you're up to Makino, I tell you, it's definitely no good at all. Im telling you, you better forget it. My guard is up 24/7. I'll be watching your every move." Tsukasa said, as if threatening her to try. The consequences didn't sound so good. She could just tell from his voice.

"Whatever." Tsukushi shrugged. When that faithful day came, he'll be sorry. In fact, he'll be begging her for mercy. That would be a sigh to see! Tsukasa Doumyouji begging on his feet because of her. She could just taste the sweetness of victory in her mouth already. Life was getting better by the second.

"Yeah, let's just drop this. By the way, Tsukushi, while you were blacked out, you missed the first day of school." He looked at her intently, waiting for her to say something drastic.

"What!? I missed my first day of school already?" Tsukushi exclaimed. How could she do that? Life got from great to worst in less than five seconds. And, it was all Tsukasa's fault.

"Don't worry." He said scratching his back, trying to look casual.

"Why should I not worry? I missed a whole days worth of work. Now I will never catch up!" Tsukushi wailed. What a way to start the new school year. Now all the teachers would think she was a good for nothing gold-digger. She hated that, it wasn't her fault Tsukasa kept on annoying her.

"Like I said, don't worry. I stayed the entire day with you here in this room. Jeez, you should be thanking me." He said looking away from her. But she could tell he was embarrassed. He wasn't used to doing nice things like that, she guessed.

"Why should I thank you? For all I know, you might have been feeling me up while I was sleeping!" She said, making a disgusted farce at Tsukasa who immediately told her the reason.

"No! It was because I didn't feel like going to the classes. Besides, I already made this dorky looking guy copy all our notes for us. That poor kid as the same classes as us" Tsukasa chuckled.

"Wait a minute. How do you have the same class is as I do?" Tsukushi exclaimed. It took less than second for reality to hit her. Of course, he had "arranged" for them. She should have known better than to ask a stupid question like that. Now she was just making a fool out of herself.

"Let's just say, the name Doumyouji gets perks names like Makino doesn't" He boasted. What an ego he had. She whacked him; it was like an automatic reflex. She could do nothing to stop it, and personally, she didn't bothering even trying to.

"Well, I'm going to bed now; I have a long day ahead." Tsukushi said with a loud fake yawn. She wasn't tired. Not even one tiny bit. But then again, if you blacked out and slept for half a day, I don't suppose you would be tired either. But, lying won't kill her. She pretended to rub her eyes and crawl under her bed and pull the covers over her. Maybe if she tried sleeping, and when she wakes up, she'll find out that it had just been a big bad nightmare, and that everything was back to the way it was. Tsukasa apparently want going to let her get away with it. He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the rug next to him.

"Don't lie to me you clever girl, I know you aren't sleepy one bit!" He said enthusiastically, like there was something to be excited about.

"Um, okay, fine, Im not. What do you want with me anyway! Don't you have to sleep too?" Tsukushi whined. Somebody saw her from this miserable fate!

"Nope! Anyway, lets play spin the bottle." Tsukasa said with the same evil wolfish grin that had gotten her into trouble in the past. Tsukushi groaned. What was he up to now? Nothing good for sure, she would bet.

"I know what you up to, you sick-minded boy! There are only two people, so either you make out with yourself or me, and it would only be yourself because I'm not playing with you!" Tsukushi said. You could almost see the little stormy rain clouds floating around her heads, waiting to throw a lightening and scare whoever came near her. Tsukasa dropped the subject, and tried to distract her by making what he thought was funny face. Tsukushi just thought it made him look like a mentally deformed ape. In fact, the resemblance was uncanny.

"You look like a fire truck just ran over you." Tsukushi rolled her eyes, and stuck out her tongue, taunting him. He crossed his eyes at her, as if he was declaring a war on who could make the ugliest looking faces. She rose up both her hands, surrendering. Competing on who looked more stupid, wasn't something she really wanted to win.

Tsukasa thrust his fist up in victory. What an idiot he was.

"I'm suddenly sleepy. I'm going to go to sleep okay?" He said, looking at her, waiting for her to say goodnight to him. To the hell with it, she gave him what he wanted.

"Good-night, Sleep tight, and have sweet dreams. Reality from now on isn't going to be that nice" She said, knowing it would be true.

"It is for me." His voice was barely a whisper, as he smiled with his eyes closed. But for some reason, those words touched her. It was like he didn't mind her company, and he wanted her with him. It felt nice, but not nice enough to make her fall in love with him completely. He was going to have to do better than that to get her heart. Way better. Tsukushi saw a weird brown shape dot on her bed as she was heading toward it, wishing for her goodnight's sleep. The thing was the size of her frigging finger! Holy—Oh my god! It was a cockroach! What was she going to do?! This was great, it was the perfect time to go to sleep Tsukasa, way to go. He had great timing didn't he? Always so lucky to avoid something like this. She grabbed the closest thing she could reach. Tsukasa's notebook. She shoved the bug into the book, clutched it and dropped it onto the floor, and began squishing it wildly. Finally, the book stopped moving. Tsukushi calmly put the book into Tsukasa's bookbag. Maybe he won't notice it next morning. Not at all, I mean, he probably won't ever use his notebook. Definitely not. The thought of the notebook never being used, and the roach slowly rotting away made her want to throw up all over again. Tsukushi went under her covers, and checked for more roaches. When she found none, she was finally content enough to go to sleep.

_The next morning, in the classroom._

"_Who put this cockroach into my notebook?! Huh? Answer me goddamit! I know who you are! Do you really think you can get away with this?! You watch! I will get you—whoever you are!"_

**Chapter 2/ End. **

Authors Note: The reason why I said that Yoko Kamio was lucky not finding a cockroach in her tub was because I found one in mine. It was the size of my frigging thumb! I'm currently traumatized, and all from the experience. That's my explanation for this boring chapter. I am so sorry.

**Please Review More! **

**I would like to know if people are actually interested in this story, so if you are, I would update quicker. **


	3. Reunions, Beer, and One Crazy Moment

Authors Note: I have to go to prep school over the summer to pass my tests. I can't fail them, because if I do, I'd probably get banned from my computer! That would suck, big time. So if I don't update or more then a week, I am so sorry!

**Asian-rice123**: Probably more of the drama, since I haven't read all of the books yet. I can't really find them anywhere. Thanks for the support!

Disclaimer: Well, maybe I'll just "borrow" Yoko Kamio's characters as mine. That won't hurt. Yeah right, okay, sure. You'll probably never see me again if I did.

**If we were a movie.**

By: Heysunshine.

Reunions, Beer, and One Crazy Moment.

"Oi, Makino! Did you here the great news?" Tsukasa had a priceless expression on his face.

"What news? And what's with that huge grin?" Tsukushi asked, staring at Tsukasa with a wide-eyed expression. The smile on is face was getting bigger and bigger by the moment. It was an amazing sight. Tsukasa's smile stretched to a length that Tsukushi thought wasn't even possible for mankind. A part of her was amazed; but the other part of her was just freaked out.

"Didn't you hear? The rest of the guys are transferring here! Now we'll be the F4 again! Isn't that great news?" Tsukasa said excitedly. His voice was going to fast for her to comprehend.

"Oh, isn't that nice. But I'm sure you're not going to be so famous here anymore. I mean, there must be someone who is even richer than you are, if that is even possible I mean." She tried to deflate his ego a bit. It didn't work.

"Who cares? We'll be together again! Isn't that just the best news you've heard all day!?" He was beyond insanity. In fact, if you whacked him, he probably would've thanked you. It was really, really strange.

All of a sudden, a screech came from the loud speakers that hovered over the campuses.

"Students! Please pay close attention to this announcement because it may or may not affect you. Our school will hold their annual trip overseas in two days. The selected classes will be informed. The bell is about to ring, so please proceed to your designated destinations." Everyone started talking after the voice from the speakers stopped. Only the lucky classes would get to go!

"Hey! Tsukushi! If Rui and the others come, they might be able to make it to this trip! I was wrong, the day can get better! Wahoo!" Tsukasa started twirling around like a ballerina. People who walked around him gave Tsukushi weird looks.

"I don't know him!" Tsukushi called out to everyone.

"Ha-ha! You're not getting off that easily! Don't pretend you don't know me!" Tsukasa grabbed her arm and twirled her around and around and around.

"Let me go already! I'm going to kick you where it hurts soon!" Tsukushi demanded angrily.

"So, Tsukasa, I see you are having fun already." A voice interrupted Tsukasa's happy yells. Tsukushi and Tsukasa froze in place. They turned around slowly and Tsukushi gasped.

"Hey, Makino. You may never hear this from me again, but, can you pinch me?" asked Tsukasa a daze, not wanting to believe what he saw.

"You know, you may never hear this from me again but, I will do what you said." Tsukushi pinched him hard on his wrist.

"Ouch! That hurt! I said to pinch me, not take off a layer of my skin. Do you know how much I'm worth!?" Tsukasa stopped for a moment to glare at Tsukushi, and then he looked back in front of him. They were still there, The F3.

"You still have your ever-so bad temper." Akira commented.

"Yeah, and Tsukushi still hates him, things are pretty much the same where we left off." Soujiroh added.

"Things never change do they?" Rui yawned, looking bored. There were other things he'd rather do then just sit here and talk.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" Tsukushi exclaimed. "Tsukasa told you that you guys were coming but I had no idea, you were coming today!"

Tsukasa walked over and gave everyone a brotherly hug, everyone except Tsukushi of course. "I'm so happy the F4 is back together! Let's skip classes for today and go out to get some drinks. It's been so long since we have done that."

"Tsukasa, I don't think we should do that." Rui said, glancing at Tsukushi who felt left out. She got along well with the F4, but boys were boys. And, she was a girl after all.

"Fine, okay, but everyone comes to my dorm room after classes okay? Oh! I forgot to tell you, me and Makino are love-mates!" He said grinning.

"What are you talking about Tsukasa!? Did you get hit by a rock this morning? Because, you know, that would explain a whole lot!" Tsukushi was beyond embarrassed. They weren't even dating! What was he rambling on about?!

"Love-mates? Tsukasa, don't you mean room-mates?" Akira asked, confused.

"Who cares? They mean the same thing!" Tsukasa said still grinning.

"No they don't. How many times have I asked you to practice your Japanese!? I don't even think you even know what you just said!" Soujiroh lectured, whacking Tsukasa in the back.

"Well, he is an idiot, so what do you expect?" Tsukushi crossed her arms, and gave Tsukasa a mean look.

"I am not an idiot! Right, guys?" He swerved around and looked at the others for support.

"You know, Tsukasa, she does have a very good point there." Akira nodded along with Rui and Soujiroh.

"My friends have turned into mutants and are going against me! What will I do now? What will I do!? I am doomed for life!" wailed Tsukasa. If they didn't know him, they would think that he was just over reacting and being dramatic. But, unfortunately, they did know him quite well. Well into to know that he was quite off his rocker.

"Tsukasa, snap out of it! We have to go to class." Tsukushi grumbled, wondering how she got stuck with such an idiot in the first place.

The rest of the F4 also followed Tsukushi who was dragging Tsukasa along by his ear.

"Why are you guys following me too?" Tsukushi said turning around so quickly, they all jumped back in response.

"Didn't Tsukasa tell you? We are all in the same class too. We got that rearranged before we transferred." They all chimed in.

"No, but I guess being rich has perks." She sighed, and quickly Tsukasa with thud as she walked into the classroom. The F4 walked behind her. After she walked in, all the girls immediately gave her evil stares. It simply told her that they would do anything to get the boys, and that she had better not get in their way of doing it. Every stood up and greeted the teacher as she walked it.

"Hey, look at that teacher! I'd tap that." Akira and Soujiroh said, both agreeing at the same time.

Tsukushi whacked them both across the head. Shut up! Stop being a womanizers will you? Just be quiet and listen!" The teacher cleared her throat.

"Class, we have a few transfer students you may know of, and form now on, they will be a part of our class." The teacher said, with a loud booming manly voice.

"You know, I take that back Akira. She's all yours." Soujiroh said flinching at every syllable the teacher said. He stared at her mouth, waiting for it to close.

"You know what, I don't want her either." Akira shrugged, her voice wasn't that bad. But the manly grunts she made every now and then was really bothering him.

"Shut up! She's going to tell us about the trip! I can just feel it" Tsukasa said, snapping at them.

"Okay, okay. We'll shut up—for now."

"Good" He nodded and then waited for the teacher to resume whatever she was saying.

"Our class had been chosen to go over-seas. This opportunity is really hard to miss, and it has already been paid for by the school. Everything will be provided on the trip. You do have to bring your clothes and other essentials, but that will be all."

Tsukasa raised his hand politely. The F3 drew back at that sight, finding it too abnormal for them to handle. "Where will we be traveling to exactly?"

"Good question Mr. Doumyouji. We will be going to Paris for 2 weeks, and visit nearby places. Perhaps we will even have the opportunity to visit England or France." The teacher smiled what seemed sincere smile to her. It was frightening to everyone else, they all nodded forced a tight smile back just for politeness sake. Also because their grade kind of depended on it.

"Yes! There are beautiful girls in Paris aren't there?" Akira thrusted his fist into the air triumphantly. "I am saved!" Tsukasa shot him a glare.

"I've been to Paris 6 times" boasted Tsukasa.

"I've been there 7 times!"

"I've been there 13 times! Usually with my parents on a trip before we head to England for out tea business though."

"I've been there once." Tsukushi whispered.

Everyone turned to look at her. They hadn't expected that from her. She was dirt poor after all.

"When Makino?" Rui asked curiously.

"In my dreams!" She said this loudly, with a hint of pride in her voice, as if threatening to beat up anyone who dared to laugh at her. The F4 blinked in surprise and scoffed. Rui was the first one to regain a straight face.

"That's nice Makino."

"Hey! So, class is almost ending soon, why don't we head to Tsukasa's room to have a few drinks? I'm curious to see how their room looks like." Soujiroh quickly changed the subject. They didn't listen to a word the teacher said for the rest of the period.

The bell finally rang, and the F4 yelled out in freedom. They headed towards Tsukasa and Tsukushi's dorm room. They arrived at their door 5 minutes later.

"Well, that was quick." Rui commented.

"Yeah, you don't live far from the classrooms do you?" Soujiroh said nodding his head disapprovingly. "Who wants to go to classes early anyway? Not me for sure."

"I have the key." Tsukushi slid the key into the lock and heard a click as it opened. She turned on the lights. They all walked in and threw their coats down without thinking of who was going to pick them up. She supposed that they were use to having maids around to pick up whatever they drop. Well, she certainly wasn't their maid. She left the jackets on the floor.

"What a nice view you got here! It shows practically the whole darn campus! Whoa man, you are lucky! Our room sucks!" Akira gave Tsukasa a high five. Of course, he had made arrangements for this room; it was the best on campus. Nothing less would be good enough for him.

"Yeah, I have to admit it is a really nice view from up here." Tsukushi said, agreeing, as she looked out from the small balcony. She admitted it. Having a rich roommate can be nice sometimes.

"Well, get out the beer already! What are you waiting for?" Tsukasa asked, annoyed.

Rui pointed to the fridge, and Akira opened it taking out a six pack of beer. He pulled one out, and kissed it as if it was a long lost lover he hadn't seen for years.

He opened it and took a long sip from it, finishing the whole can all at once. Tsukasa, who hated other people showing off, did the same exact thing. So did Rui and Soujiroh. They all turned to look at Tsukushi.

"Oi Makino, don't be such a wuss. Try some!" Tsukasa was already drunk. He wasn't use to drinking beer. He only took small sips of wine occasionally at dinner, and the wine didn't have much alcohol in it. He couldn't handle all of it at once.

'Who are you calling a wuss?!" Tsukushi grabbed a can from Rui's hands and chugged it all down. Before she knew it, everything was becoming fuzzy.

"Hey Makinooo, are youu okay thereee?" Tsukasa's words were all drawled out with a funny Scottish accent. He reached down and grabbed her hand again, twirling her until her face was less than an inch away from hers.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tsukushi yelled out, as her brain unfogged for a second.

Tsukasa shook his head and smiled childishly. "Nothing but this." He bent his head down, and kissed her.

That shut her up pretty quickly.

**Chapter 3/ End.**

Author's Note: I want to leave you hanging there. Ah, I love cliff-hangers don't you:)

Next Chapter: What will happen after the kiss? I'm not telling you! You'll have to find out yourself in the next chapter!

Loving to hang people in suspense,

-Heysunshine.


	4. Plans and Preparations

Authors Note: I really suck at life; and I'm not so sure I'm good at writing either. Oh yeah, I'm having a moment. Currently powered by air, no more coffee for me. I really ought to get that unlimited supply of coffee.

Disclaimer: Yoko Kamio is lucky. No matter how many times I say this, it's not going to change.

**If we were a movie.**

By: Heysunshine.

Chapter 4: Plans and Preparations.

There are some surprises that are wonderful, and then, there are surprises that need a lot of energy in order for the heart to take it. The type of surprise Tsukasa gave her was the second one.

"Would you please explain to me why your lips are on top of mine?" She was too surprised to even be angry.

Tsukasa let go of her. "I'm sorry; I just got a bit carried away. I didn't mean for that to happen, and I promise it will never happen again. I swear."

_No! That was the wrong answer! You were supposed to say that you enjoyed it too! And that you did that with intentions. Say anything! Ugh! I can't believe that guy, always apologizing for things he doesn't need to apologize for. I hate him so much._ Tsukushi had mixed feelings. It felt awful not knowing what she wanted, and it was even more awful not knowing what he wanted from her.

Tsukasa walked into the bathroom and opened the water. He splashed his face with the freezing cold water that snapped him back to reality. Then, he a grin slowly appeared on his face. That disappointed look in Tsukushi's face merely told him she liked it as much as he did. He wasn't sorry at all, not even one bit.

_Tsukushi One, Tsukasa One. All in favor to Tsukasa._

He was definitely winning.

"That no good bum, pretending that he was drunk! He was lying through his teeth. I'd bet anything that he's dancing around in the bathroom right now." Akira moaned as he slid against the wall.

He was. In fact, he started singing too, except his singing was so awful, the couple who was in the room next to them, complained about hearing weird dolphin noises while they were sleeping. Afterwards, the rest of the F4 left, and Tsukushi began packing for her trip to Paris. She laid out all the clothes she needed, and made a list of things she had to buy tomorrow when they were allowed off campus to get their stuff for the trip.

Tsukasa came out again, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his lower area.

"You know what, I'm kind of use to seeing you like this, so I'm not going to even bother acting embarrassed." Tsukushi rolled her eyes, as long as she didn't see anything less then that, she was fine.

"So, what are you doing?" he asked, looking curiously at the long list. Tsukushi was relieved. He didn't mention anything about the kiss—at least not yet.

"I need to pick up some things for the trip tomorrow. You should get packing too."

"Some things? It looks like you're going to stay there forever!" Tsukasa scoffed, looking once again at the huge list she had in her hand. He rubbed his eyes. Nope, the list was real. "Why don't you just buy them when you're there?"

Tsukushi whacked him. There was a lot more where that came from, a whole lot more. "Not every one is rich like you; it'll cost me a fortune to get everything there. Did you think I was made out of money?"

Tsukasa sighed. "Okay, I get it. I guess packing a bit wont hurt." He walked over a dragged out his suitcase. It was a Coach suitcase. Tsukushi giggled.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Tsukasa touched his face. "Do I have something on me or something?"

Tsukushi laughed even louder. "No, but I didn't expect you to have such a girly suitcase."

"It's not girly! You're just jealous!"

"I've never seen a guy with a coach suitcase! And me jealous? You wish!" Tsukushi grinned. Teasing Tsukasa was very entertaining, especially judging on the way he was blushing, she guessed that she hit a soft spot.

"Oh, shut up you—you strange girl!" He muttered to himself, and turned his back toward Tsukushi and began packing.

The next day, Tsukushi had woken Tsukasa up and made him go shopping with her.

"Why'd you have to make me come? Why did you have to make me get up so early? I'm so tired. Save me! Someone save me!" Tsukasa was moaning as he fought to stay awake. Who in the right mind would wake up so early? Certainly not him. As he was thinking about how unlucky he was, he walked right into the pole.

Tsukushi shook her head, and turned back to look at him. Then, rolling her eyes, she resumed walking. If she kept rolling her eyes like this, they will soon fall out, and she won't have anything left to roll at Tsukasa.

"Wait for me!" he cried out to her in a pleading voice.

"You're walking slower than a snail and you're expecting me to wait for you?"

"Yeah." He stared at her as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Right, I'm going to hurry up before I never get my shopping done. All the sales will be over by the time we get there. Notice I said we, so maybe it was really a bad idea bringing you along." She said, regretting her choice. She thought it would be fun torturing him, but instead, it felt like she was just torturing herself.

"Hey, I never said you had to bring me!" Tsukasa said indignantly.

At this, Tsukushi started running. Tsukasa stared incredibly. "What!? Are you expecting me to chase after you or something?! Cause I'm not you know." He yelled, but at the end, he ended up chasing her anyway. Didn't he always?

He eventually caught up to her and went inside the store along with her. A sales person greeted them. Tsukushi told them that they needed to buy some stuff for their trip to Paris.

"Oh! A trip to Paris, how romantic! I take it that you guys are a married couple, and this must be you're honeymoon trip! How wonderful! I'm going to give you a 50 discount for this! Best luck to both of you!" The sales lady was squealing with delight, and it was scaring other people around them. Tsukushi nodded apologetically towards them.

"I'm sorry but we are—" Tsukasa grabbed Tsukushi to the side before she could finish her sentence.

"Can you please give us a moment?" Tsukasa asked the sales lady. "I have a few things to discuss with my wife."

'What—" Tsukushi got cut off by the sales lady this time.

"Sure, have as much time as you want!" She gave them a mischievous smile. "Isn't young love just wonderful?" she sighed, smiling at them, reminiscing her younger years.

Tsukasa dragged Tsukushi behind some boxes. He heard the sales women giggling. "Hey Doumouji! Let go of me! I am not your wife!" she said, twisting her hand free from his.

'Well, didn't you hear how excited that woman was? Do you really want to disappoint her? Besides, 50 discount is a whole lot, don't you think?" He said, debating with her.

"Since when did you know how to be cheap? And save? I never knew you had that in you!" She tried to look disgusted at his cheapness. She just couldn't pull it off, so she finally gave up. It couldn't hurt, can it? "Oh fine, but only for this store! I'd die if I had to pretend to be your wife for the whole day."

'What if you really do become my wife?" he asked jokingly. But, there was also a serious expression on his face.

"That would never happen! Over my dead body!" Tsukushi was mortified at that idea. "Come on, let's get back. I don't want that sales lady thinking we were doing something dirty back there."

"Whoa, now that would be kinky. Sounds like something Akira would do." Tsukasa nodded in agreement and walked back.

"Have you talked it over yet?" said the sales lady, still smiling at them. Both Tsukushi and Tsukasa wondered if she had an overdose of Botox, because smiling for that long looked quite impossible to them.

"Yes, and my wife and I would love to see what you have." Tsukasa said, his eyes twinkling with delight.

Tsukushi waited till the sales lady turned her back on them and she made a motion of her retching at Tsukasa's direction. He just grinned back, with the same twinkle in his eyes, and shook his head no.

"I have a special thing for both of you here." The sales lady said as she led them to the back of the store. She motioned for them to wait and she came back with a package in her hands. "These are not yet in store, but I think you it'll come in use on your honeymoon sometime." She handed them the package, and winked.

It was a package of multi-flavored/colored condoms. Tsukushi and Tsukasa stared at it with wide eyes. Tsukasa was very close to dropping it like a hot potato.

"Um, I don't think we need those. We might have some at home." Tsukasa said turning bright red, like the color of the condom name "Very Cherry", which was one of the many condoms in the package.

"Ah, no need to be embarrassed! We all do it sometimes! Here I'll give it to you for free!  
She said, putting a "free" sticker on it.

Tsukushi raised her eyebrow and leaned toward Tsukasa. "When we get back, you better throw those out, because I'm not using them anytime soon."

"Well, neither am I." He whispered back. With that, they both smiled at the sales lady and thanked her for her help, and then told her that they would like to look around for themselves.

"If you need any help, just tell me. I'll be here in a jiffy!" She said, giggling once again.

"Wow, and I thought that I've seen weird people in my life. They just get weirder and weirder don't they?" Tsukushi commented.

"Yeah, they really do." Tsukasa was still holding the bag of condoms in shock. They walked around the store picking up things they needed, still having to put up with the "sweetheart" act just in case that strange sales lady popped up again. They can never be too careful.

When they went to the cashier to ring up their stuff, the cashier gave them a weird look.

"What? You've never seen condoms before?" Tsukasa said, giving the cashier girl a threatening look.

"No, I have. It's just that I don't think these are even part of our inventory." She said, looking for a price sticker or bar code on the pack of condoms.

"A sales lady said we could have it for free!" Tsukushi exclaimed, and then remembered that it was a "new product" that wasn't brought out yet.

"Oh, that was probably our manager. She's in "love", that's why she's giving out all this free stuff and acting weird. She's usually not like this, but I guess after seeing you guys she went out of control. I can see you were pressured into getting this, even thought it's free." The cashier girl put the condoms in the bags along with the other stuff they bought and totaled them all.

Tsukushi went into her purse and took out her wallet. She was too late; Tsukasa already gave his credit card to the girl, and was carrying the bags and waiting for her to hurry up.

"Hurry up, dear." He said, smiling a wicked grin as he blew her a kiss in the air.

As she got closer to him, she pretended to get hit by a bullet and die.

"You know, that would have killed our act, you paying for it all." Tsukasa said, observing her angry look.

Tsukushi nodded. "I'll have to pay you back now." She went into her bag to get out her wallet again.

He shook his head. "I'm not taking your money. Besides, some of the stuff is mine."

Tsukushi shrugged. They were tired for the day; they had made all their purchases at the store and gotten everything for 50 off. It was a good day's work. The trip back was nice; they were walking on top of a hill on the way down back to campus ad the sun was already setting.

When they got back to the dorm room Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi, his hand on the bag of condoms. "You know, I'm not throwing these out, I might need it some day after all. I just hope they don't have an expiration date. They all sound so fruity." Tsukasa checked the labels. "Nope, no expiration date, these can last forever." He grinned at the very idea.

"Ew! Get away from me! I'm still a virgin! Jeez, I'm not going to do anything with you."

Tsukasa laughed. "Who said anything about you Makino, I certainly didn't mention you at all."

"Oh." Tsukushi felt embarrassed. Why did he always have to make her feel like an idiot? It was making her insane.

"Anyways, I'd want my first time to be with someone I love, not just any cheap person that throws themselves onto me!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, so you're a virgin just like me, what do you know? I guess you can't tarnish your family name by playing around with girls." Tsukushi said dryly. Was he implying that she was cheap? He better not be. Knowing that Tsukasa was a virgin was not such a bad thing, because at least it showed he had self respect. But, there was still a part of her that felt jealous of that lucky girl. _Why on earth was she thinking about this?_

"Well, we better finish packing, its getting awfully late." Tsukasa resumed his packing silently.

"Yeah, we really should. We still have a lot to pack." She packed the rest of her stuff in the suitcase and went to take a shower, by then Tsukasa had already gone to sleep without even a mere "good-night." She was disappointed. But it wasn't like she expected one anyway.

"Well, mustn't think about guys and stupid stuff like that. Tomorrow I'm going to Paris!" Tsukushi reassured herself. There was no time to waste! She had to get her good-night's sleep and get ready for tomorrow. There was going to be a long day ahead of her.

**Chapter 4/ End.**

Authors Note: When I write, I tend to get carried away. My brain works faster then my hands.

Next Chapter: Tsukushi and the F4 along with the rest of her class are going to Paris. Paris is a nice place for friends and lovers, a magical place where many things can happen. What will happen in that time?


	5. Only the Beginning

Author's Note: I haven't updated for so long! I have no idea why this chapter is so abnormally long. Well, I need to get started on the next chapter. I've started to develop writer's block. Not really.

Disclaimer: (Place Disclaimer Here)

**If we were a movie.**

By: Heysunshine.

Chapter Five: Only the beginning.

They woke up at 4 in the morning. Well, Tsukushi woke up at 4, and kicked Tsukasa awake. She wasn't violent at first, but when he failed to wake up, she was force to resort to violence, like usual. They had to get ready by 5, and take a fancy coach bus, that was fancier then the usual ones you really see, for 3 hours to the nearest airport from the school. After that, they board the direct flight to Paris.

"Good thing I got you to wake up or we would have been late." Tsukushi grumbled as they grabbed their bags and locked their door.

"Why did you wake me up?" Tsukasa grumbled, as if in agreement, and he slowly trudged along Tsukushi, yawning.

"I'm tired too, but really, keep your eyes open or you'll trip on the stairs and fall like a rock." She pulled onto his ear until he cried out in pain. After that, he was wide awake.

When they got down stairs, they were greeted by the rest of the F4 who looked like they had a great night of sleep, which she assumed they did.

"Hey Tsukasa! You look like you got kicked by a donkey! What happened man?" Akira chuckled as he slapped Tsukasa on the back.

"Ow! Don't do that again. I slept fine yesterday; I just can't wake up early like you guys." He groaned as he slipped onto the sofa and resumed sleeping.

"So Makino, did you sleep well last night?" Rui asked Tsukushi. When he saw the panda eyes, he grew silent for a moment, and then pointed to her eyes and laughed.

"Gee, how nice of you Rui" Tsukushi didn't expect such a response from Rui, after all, he was suppose to be the understanding one out of the four of them.

"Students, we have to get going now, please make sure you have all your bags, don't leave anything you need behind." The teachers gathered their classes, and began out the main entrance.

Tsukushi shook Tsukasa vigorously to get him to wake up. "Hurry up Tsukasa, we have to go now!"

"No, I want to sleep! You guys can just leave without me." He resumed his sleeping position once again, and sighed contently.

"Oh Well, I mean in exchange for sleeping for a few more hours, you'll have to go to school for the 2 weeks that we are gone. And you'll miss all that quality time you could have spent with Tsukushi." Soujiroh said, shaking his head in a sad manner.

That caught Tsukasa's attention. He opened his eyes, blinked, and got up from the chair. "Let's go then! What are you waiting for?"

"You know Tsukasa; I have no objections whatsoever if you choose to stay here. I mean, its fine with me." Tsukushi pleaded, with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Nah, I think I'll go just to torture you." He flashed her what he thought was a charming grin.

Tsukushi gave him a disgusted look. Tsukasa shrugged. Guess that it didn't really work. She wasn't the type to fall for something like that. They walked out and began getting onto the bus. Tsukushi stared at the buses in amazement. After all, living in a poor family didn't give her luxuries like this.

"Oi, Makino. You look like this is your first time seeing a coach bus." Tsukasa commented as he stared at the look of amazement that was plastered across her face.

"It's my first time, believe it or not." She kept on staring the bus until one of the teachers walked up to her. "Ms Makino, please doesn't hold up the classes, and get on the bus."

Tsukasa and the others snickered under their breath as they got on the bus behind her. When they got on, they heard a round of gasps from the students.

"Oh my god! I can't believe the F4 are going to Paris with us. I can't wait to hook up with one of them! I cant believe that they are the most eligible bachelors in our school, I mean look at them! But then again, with their looks and money, they would want to marry girls that suited them." There were whispers all over the bus as the F4 took their seats. Tsukasa immediately sat next to Tsukushi. Apparently, the fan girls noticed his eagerness, and began whispering even more while giving Tsukushi dirty looks.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "Get over yourselves already will you?"

"Who, us?" All four of them asked, turning to look at Tsukushi.

"No, not you guys. You guys are beyond the point of help. I mean them." Tsukushi said, as she pointed the giggling girls sitting across from them.

"Hello, Ladies." Akira said, waving at them. The girls began squealing and swooning.

"Pshh, that was nothing, I can do way better then you!" Soujiroh snorted, and as if to prove his point, he waved at the ladies, and winked. They went crazy. Soujiroh turned to face Akira. "What did I say? The ladies just love me."

"You guys are a bunch of womanizers, I feel like vomiting." Tsukushi pretended to vomit by sticking her finger down her throat. Moments later, she felt something hit her head. It was a crunched up paper ball. Tsukasa grabbed the paper from her, and opened it. On the paper the paper there was two bolded words.

_**Cheap Whore**_.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tsukasa demanded as he held up the paper to the girls who had thrown them. "I'm not a cheap whore! Do you know who I am? I can make all of you into cheap whores! You guys better stop it or you'll be sorry."

Tsukushi couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny Makino? Do you think I'm a cheap whore too?" Tsukasa demanded, as he shook the wrinkled piece of paper in her face. Tsukushi eyes widen, and she quickly shook her head no.

"Better not." Tsukasa said grinning at her. "I was just kidding when I said that, it doesn't matter if you think I'm a cheap whore." He shrugged. "But, I do have a problem when they do!"

She winced. Tsukasa was too nice to her, despite his stupidity in the situation and all. He probably knew the piece of paper was meant for her, since it was thrown directly at her head, but some how he managed to make her feel better by making it sound like it was thrown at him.

Akira and Soujiroh shook their heads disappointedly. Rui finally spoke up. "From the looks of it Tsukasa, you just failed Akira and Soujiroh's womanizer test, and Tsukushi should be thanking you."

"Why should I be thanking him?" Tsukushi asked with a confused look. In reality, she knew exactly why. Rui just understood her that way; he knew that she was grateful for what Tsukasa had done.

"You know exactly why." He gave her one of those secretive smiles, which told her that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tsukasa interrupted them, as he stuck his head into their conversation.

Tsukushi turned away. "Nothing Tsukasa, go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

"No way! I'm not sleepy at all! In fact I feel like I've become a man." He puffed up his chest, and sat up straighter on his chair.

"Great, you've finally become a man. I've been waiting for this day since, well, forever! Well since you are a man now, let me go to sleep, okay? And wake me up when we get there." Tsukushi closed her eyes, and sat back on her seat.

After a moment, she opened her eyes again. What she was about to do, was something you will never ever see her do again in her life. Tsukushi sighed. She had no choice; she had to get her sleep.

"Um, Tsukasa, can I borrow your lap." Tsukasa asked wincing at the way her words came out.

"What do you mean borrow my lap?" Once again, Tsukasa was as obtuse as ever.

"Can I borrow your lap? As in, can I sleep on your lap?" Tsukushi said, with her teeth clenched. Was he just trying to torture her by making her say it out loud? After all, he did say he was coming on this trip to make her miserable. And right about now, she was both miserable and embarrassed.

"Umm, sure, but you owe me one." Tsukasa turned a light shade of pink.

"Look at our boy! He's blushing. He _likes_ it." Akira whispered loudly.

Tsukasa turn to glare at them. "Shut up!"

"Who me? I didn't say anything. I didn't say anything at all." Akira made an innocent face, smiled at Soujiroh and said, "So, what were you saying again?"

Tsukasa looked down at his knee where Tsukushi was. She was fast asleep. How could she be asleep on a loud bus like this? But, then again she was a tough weed. He watched her sleep for quite a long time, and before he knew it he fell asleep.

"Oh! Look at them, aren't they just so cute?" Akira squealed.

"What are you? Gay, perhaps? Stop acting like a girl!" Soujiroh scoffed, whacking Akira's head. Rui turned his head for a second, and then resumed his reading.

"But really! Look at them! If you didn't know you would think they were already married!" Akira ranted, as he pointed to the sleeping bodies of Tsukasa and Tsukushi.

"True." Soujiroh had to agree. What Akira said was very true indeed.

"You could even see his fan girls getting jealous. They look ready to kill Tsukushi in her sleep." They both looked at the fan girls. A few were sobbing unattractively, and the other stubborn ones looked ready to burn Tsukushi on a stake. How could Tsukasa fall for a stupid tough weed like her? A flower and a weed simply didn't belong together.

Tsukushi was sleeping on Tsukasa's lap, her arms wrapped around his waist. He had his arms cradling her in an embrace. Although the bus seats were big, the position they were in looked awkward. If it was, they didn't seem to show it. They were both holding tightly to each other, and none of them looked ready to let go.

A few hours passed like a breeze. Akira and Soujiroh decided along the way to snap a few pictures of Tsukasa and Tsukushi, sleeping together. It would come in handy one day. Before they knew it, they have arrived at the airport.

"Wake up, you guys!" He whacked Tsukasa awake first.

"What?! There better be a good reason you woke me up!" Tsukasa said in a threatening voice.

"We've arrived at the airport. To board our flight, you know, the one to Paris." Akira pointed out the window at the airport.

"I know where we are going. I'm not stupid. I don't think I lost my memory."

"Okay, then." Akira said uncertainly. That smack was pretty hard.

"I'll get up now." Tsukasa was about to get up when Akira pointed to Tsukushi. "You forgot about her already?"

"I thought she already got up! I mean isn't she always the g-get up first? Why is she hugging me like that?! D-did you guys put her in this position?" Tsukasa sputtered.

"Um, no, we didn't. Don't you remember you had her arms around you? Are you sure you haven't lost your memory?" Akira said, shaking his head.

"No, I don't remember that." Tsukasa said, looking confused.

"You guys were holding onto each other, it looked very sweet. Well, at least it got the fan girls jealous." Soujiroh chimed in brightly.

"What are you guys talking about?! Do you want me to kill you? What if she hears us?" Tsukasa said, his voice rising to a breaking point.

"Hear what?" Tsukushi rubbed her eyes. Everything looked fuzzy.

"Uh, nothing. We were having a _guy's_ _only_ talk." Soujiroh added in the guy's only talk to make sure that Tsukushi understood what he meant.

"Okay. I have no interest in joining you." Tsukushi rolled her eyes. She knew she wasn't welcomed to join.

They got off the bus and walked into the airport. The airport itself looked fancy, with bright lights, and people hurrying to get on their flight. There were hundreds of shops, selling everything you could possibly need. It was like a huge shopping mall that you could live in.

"Pretty fancy place don't you think Makino?" Tsukasa said looking once again at Tsukushi's awed face.

"Yeah, it's nice." Tsukushi continued staring at the shops and people rushing by. There were tons of important looking people in suits. Tsukushi sighed, and sat down on nearby chairs.

Tsukasa took that as a chance to ask her if she remembered anything that happened when she was sleeping.

"How would I know? Like you said, I was sleeping." Tsukasa scoffed at his stupid question.

Tsukasa breathed a sigh of relief. At least she didn't remember anything.

"Your lap is abnormally soft though, and I'm surprised I didn't fall off."

Tsukasa stared at Tsukushi. Many people comment on his money on his looks, but Tsukushi commented on the softness of his lap? It was a weird praise, yet it made his chest swell with pride.

"Well, looks like we have to get onto the airplane, do you have your ticket?" Tsukushi motioned Tsukasa to follow her along with the rest of the classes. Tsukushi suddenly thought of something. "Doumyouji, what does it say on you plane ticket?"

Tsukasa stared, was she wondering if she was in first class? "Don't worry, we're all placed in first class." He felt the need to comfort her.

"That's not what I'm asking you for! I just want to know if you "happen" to sit next to me again on this flight. After all, this is going to be a long flight and I'm not sure I can stand you for so long."

Tsukasa felt offended. She certainly didn't feel that way when she was hugging him! He checked his ticket. "I have seat A13. You?"

"Nooo! It can't be! Did you set this up?" Tsukushi said, looking pale with fright at the idea of being forced to sit next to him. She had seat A14, the seat right next to him.

"No, I didn't. I mean, I could if I wanted to, but I didn't think of it. But, it looks like fate had it all planned for us."

"Fate? Are you kidding me? It's just a coincidence. A horrible, horrible coincidence. That's what it is." Tsukushi wailed.

"Well, do whatever you want, but you are stuck with me." Tsukasa grinned. This was going to be fun.

They began to board the plane, and once they got inside, a flight attendant immediately attached herself to Tsukasa. Apparently, having the name Doumyouji won't go unnoticed.

"Your seats are right here." The flight attendant showed them to their seats and she immediately began talking to Tsukasa.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Doumyouji! I can't believe you're boarding a flight to Paris. And who's this lovely young lady sitting next to you. Certainly she's just a fellow student right?" The flight attendant said the word lovely with a tone that indicated she meant the exact opposite.

"No, she's my wife." Tsukasa said boldly. He nudged Tsukushi with his elbow. "_Honey_, do you want a drink?"

Tsukushi stared at him with a look of astonishment. She quickly gathered up herself. "No thank you _dear_, do you need something to drink?"

"No, _honey_, I'm fine." Tsukasa said. He turned back to the flight attendant. "We're fine, thank you for your assistance." As the sulking flight attendant turned to go, Tsukasa called for her to wait.

"Yes, Mr. Doumyouji?" She had am optimistic look on.

"The rest of the F4, are a few rows away. Since they don have a woman to take care of them, I think they need some assistance." He pointed to the rest of the gang, already flirting with the other flight attendants.

"Thank you sir!" The flight attendant quickly walked toward Akira, Soujiroh, and Rui with a giddy grin.

"I'm glad she's gone. I couldn't take it if she was to stick on me the whole flight. I'd rather throw myself out the window." He wiped his forehead, as if he was relieved.

"What a coincidence, that was exactly what I felt like doing a few moments ago. Just so you know, I only pretended to be your stupid honey, was so that I didn't have to stand her flirting at you for hours. By then, I would have to throw you out the window. Now that I think about, it's not such a bad idea right now." Tsukushi scoffed, she couldn't even carry him, since he probably weighed twice as much as she did, so there goes all her dreams down the drain.

"Whatever you say _Honey_." Tsukasa grinned.

"Stop calling me that! She's gone already!" demanded Tsukushi.

"No can do. Looking at flight attendants, you can tell that they're gossipers. Sooner or later, the whole plane will know I have a wife." He continued grinning at her.

"So, your mom will think that you have a wife. She already hates me." Tsukushi said, pleading.

"Remember my mom said to pretend she was dead for a year. Well, the year is still long. She can't do anything about it." Tsukasa was worried for a second there, but when he remembered what she said about him loving Tsukushi, she felt fine again.

"I'm going to die. I have to pretend to be your wife again." Tsukushi whined.

"Well, one day you are. So, why not practice for it now." He said his voice full of humor, as if there was something funny going on that she didn't know about.

"I never said I was going to marry you Doumyouji, get your facts right." Tsukushi said, aggravated by his tone of voice.

"Oh, Makino, I know. But you are going to marry me, sooner or later." He said this with such certainty Tsukushi was scared it might actually happen.

"What makes you so sure?" Tsukushi retorted. No way was she going to marry him. Okay, at least not _yet_.

"I just know." He sat back in his chair, and closed his eyes. Tsukushi took this as a sign of ending the conversation.

"Okay, whatever you say_ dear_." Tsukushi was tired, and she didn't feel like arguing, after all, she couldn't say that she didn't like him one bit. She just never really thought of marriage. She closed her eyes, and went to sleep. 

_**10 hours later**_

"Oh my god! We are here!" Everyone turned to face Akira, who had his fist in the air.

A voice interrupted Akira's cheers. "Sit down. Young man. Stop making a fool out of yourself." Embarrassed, Akira sat down.

Everyone was happy. They were finally there. It had been a long hard flight, especially for Tsukushi. Being Tsukasa's wife was tiring.

They walked off the plane and into the airport. The airport was very much like the one in Japan, except that everything was in either Italian or French. She couldn't understand a word of it.

"Hey, how will we know what everything says?" Tsukushi said out loud staring at the weird words on the signs.

"No problem, we know French and Italian, being heirs means you have to be well educated too." Rui explained.

"Oh." She didn't know what to say. She was poor so the only language she knew was Japanese and a bit of English that they learned from school.

"Don't worry, just stick with us." Akira reassured Tsukushi.

"Yeah, just stick with you." Tsukushi said her voice full of sarcasm. She didn't think she could rely on them. They would probably tell her the closet was a bathroom.

They walked out of the airport, and Tsukushi took her first step into Paris.

It was later in the night, and Paris was a city of lights. There were many stores and there were people everywhere. It was still a busy crowded place at this time of night. From a far distance, you could see the famous landmark, The Eiffel Tower. It stood magnificently, like a sky scraper amongst the skies. It made Tsukushi feel like going to the top of it and screaming her lungs out, which probably wasn't a very good idea.

"Oi Makino, you really should stop staring like that. I'm going to have to pretend to not know you." Tsukasa said edging slowly away from her.

"I wish you really would pretend you don't know me." Tsukushi snorted. It wouldn't bother her, although she would have a problem communicating with everyone. She wanted to explore all of Paris and see everything!

"Hurry up! Everyone else is going to the hotel to check in. If we don't hurry up, all the good rooms will be taken!" Tsukasa called a cab, and rushed Tsukushi in with a push on the back. She almost fell over.

"Hey watch it! And there are good rooms? Aren't the rooms kind of all the same anyway? And do we each get a room." She had a million questions to ask, but she decided to with the basic ones, which were still a lot.

"You have too many questions. No, there isn't a difference between the rooms, but I would still like to get there earlier because we have to choose the people we want in the room, and I don't think I can be in the same room as you without doing anything weird." He quickly rattled off the answers to her questions, and screamed in frustration when he saw that they were stuck in the middle of traffic.

"Doing weird things? Number one; you are always weird. Number two; what are you talking about? You are my roommate! Don't act as if you've never slept with me!" Tsukushi said sarcastically. Then, all of a sudden she stopped. She caught Tsukasa giving her a deep look.

He kept giving her the deep look, which scared her out of her wits. He quietly whispered, "But, I _have_ never slept with you."

"I didn't mean it that way and you know it!" It was her turn to scream in frustration. As if God decided to answer her prayers at that very moment, traffic suddenly disappeared. They were moving again! Thank God! Without all the traffic, they arrived at the hotel in less then 10 minutes. Tsukasa held the door open for her as they walked into the hotel.

"Where did everyone go?" Tsukushi asked, curiously scanning the hallways for their class, but no one was to be seen.

"I guess they've already gone up." As if to confirm what Tsukasa said, the hotel manager spotted them, and quickly rushed over. He bowed at Tsukasa and explained to him what had happened. They have arrived late so that everyone had already picked the people who were to room with them, and that they didn't have anymore rooms left except for a suite.

"We'll take it!" Tsukasa said broadly and whipped out his credit card for all the extra costs.

"No need Mr. Doumyouji, we've been expecting you, and we already assumed you need a suite so we've left it open just in case we ran out of rooms." The hotel manger handed them their key, and bid them farewell.

"Well, guess that we're still stuck together. We should stop this, it's getting way to ironic." Tsukasa grinned at her.

"I don't mind a suite, so whatever." Tsukushi forced a grin back, and grabbed the key. She rushed to the elevator and Tsukasa had to run to keep up.

"So, where's the room. Give me the key, woman! You won't know how you open it." Tsukasa made a grab for the key, and caught it just as the elevator door opened. He brushed off the imaginary dust on his shoulders and walked to the door of their suite.

He opened the door, and gave Tsukushi some time to regain her sense. The suite was like any other suit. Huge, glamorous, and expensive. The only catch was that there was no shower, only a hot tub in the middle of the room.

Tsukasa caught Tsukushi's eye and waggled his eyebrows. Tsukushi gave him a horrified look. Tsukasa merely responded by licking his lips as if he had a serious Tsukushi-fetish.

"Don't even think about it. I brought a bathing suit just in case." Tsukushi said pointing to her huge suitcase that was just brought up by the bellboy.

"Why would you bring a bathing suit to Paris?" Tsukasa raised his eyebrows. What did she have in that thing?

"I don't know, I thought I might need it. And boy am I glad I brought it. Turns out I need it after all." She pulled her suitcase to the bedroom.

"So, what are you doing in there Makino? Stay on your bed!" Tsukasa yelled while checking out the mini fridge.

"Yeah. You know, that's going to be a problem." Tsukushi said, yelling back in a strangled voice.

"Why? Is it because im so utterly handsome that you cant keep away from me?" He asked, grinning at his egotistical-ness.

"No."

"Then what is it Makino?" Tsukasa asked, curious at why her response contained no wittiness.

"Well, you see, there's only one bed here. So your "handsomeness" radiation will kill me." There it was, the wit was back again. He was half relieved and half scared. He couldn't sleep with her on the same bed. They've only got to the point where they were in the same room. That was the furthest they would ever get. But from the looks of it, that was about to change very soon.

"So, what are we going to do?" Tsukasa tried to appear to be unaware of the situation he was in.

"Well, I've got a plan. I'm the lady, I get the bed. You have to suck it up and be a man. Go sleep on the floor." She said, smiling as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

"Great, I'll do that." said Tsukasa his voice dropping with sarcasm.

"Oh wow, I never knew you'll agree so easily. But thanks." Apparently, Tsukushi didn't notice the sarcasm dripping from his voice. He was astounded; after all, she _was_ probably the queen of sarcasm.

"I need to take a shower." Tsukushi said as she broke his chain of thought. She looked down on the floor.

"Well, go ahead." Tsukasa pretended not to understand what she meant. It was hard to keep a straight face.

"I can't do that with you standing here." She said, blushing slightly.

"I'll just go into the bedroom, and I'll promise I won't peek at you." The moment those words left his mouth, he regretted it. That was hard to keep as a promise, it _was_ very tempting.

"Fine, then. If I find you peeking, I'll break your face." Tsukushi grumbled as she stared at him and taped her foot impatiently. \

Tsukasa stared at her foot. "Err. Why are you tapping your foot?"

"Well, you are still in here aren't you?" She continued tapping her foot.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot!" He rubbed his head, and walked out.

"Sheesh, it was only 5 seconds ago. Your memory is like the size of a peanut." Tsukushi muttered under her breath as she slammed the bedroom door close on his face.

She quickly dipped into the tub, washed herself, got dressed and ran into the bedroom to jump onto the bed.

"What! You're _don_e already?" Tsukasa said in amazement. It was less then 5 minutes. That must have been a world record.

"Yeah, I'm done. Now you hurry up. I'm splitting the line in the bed in the middle, and you better not cross it." Tsukushi said, making the splitting motion with her hand down the middle of the bed.

"Okay." He quickly rushed out and took a soak in the tub. It wasn't much of a soak; he checked the clock as he walked back in shirtless. Yes, shirtless. It was only 3 minutes long. He definitely broke a record.

"Put on some clothes!" Tsukushi threw a pillow at his chest, making an attempt to cover him up from her eyes, as if she would be blinded if she was to take another look at him.

He threw himself onto the bed, without the shirt and wriggled under the covers.

"I thought you said I was to sleep on the floor." He gave her a look of victory.

"Psh, don't think wrong. I just didn't want to get sued for making you get sick." Tsukushi said.

"Yeah, okay. You know you love me." He grinned.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Stay on your side, I'm going to sleep."

"Okay." He bear hugged her and to his astonishment, she had already fallen asleep. Nothing will happen for tonight. It still amazed him at the rate that she could fall asleep. He shut off the lights and closed his eyes to go to sleep. His arms felt tingly from hugging Tsukushi. Oh great, he was beginning to sound like a girl. Why not just wear a pin with a smiley face while he was at it.

He felt like every cliché ever written, and it sucked. Tsukasa couldn't think about anything but her, and it was driving him crazy. He couldn't sleep without knowing that she'll always wake up by his side.

**Chapter Five / End.**

"


	6. Time Flies, & People Change

Author's Note: Well, I've changed my pen name. Don't have much time on my hands anymore. Okay, that was a lie; I just have an awful case of writers block.

**Please read this, it is very important. **

Change in the story: There is no longer a hot tub. Now that I look back, I think that I was temporary insane after writing my OneShot with lemons, so I decided to remove the whole hot tub thing, and now they have a bathroom instead. Sorry for any disappointments, especially to **Skaterchick97**; who was looking forward to something dirty. My greatest apologies.

Disclaimer: I wonder if Hana Yori Dango was really mine, would I be writing this story? Frankly, I think you all know the answer.

**If we were a movie**

By Miss. Sunshine

Chapter Six: Time flies & People Change. 

It was the next morning when Tsukushi woke up. The sun had been shining brightly on

her face, indicating a sunny day. It was a nice day to take a walk in the parks. That is — after she had seen everything else in Paris.

She felt the weight next to her shift, and it was only then that she snapped out of her daze. "You're awake already? I didn't expect you to wake up yet."

Tsukasa groaned beside her. It was a rough night of sleep for him. Not only did Tsukushi

forget to stay on her "side" of the bed, she had given him multiple bruises during the night when she tossed and turned to find a comfortable sleeping position.

"Well, I have to get up early to go shopping for a new Armani suit; my other one is getting old. Do you want to come with me?"

"No, from what I see, there's no way I could afford anything right now. I still have to pay you back that tuition money, remember?"

"Makino, what did I say? That was a gift from me to you. There's no need to pay it back. Besides, even if you offered to pay it back, I wouldn't have accepted it from you."

"I don't like owing you money. It makes me feel cheap and needy." She said huffily.

Tsukasa sighed. "Anyway, don't you need a dress for the ball tonight? Why don't you just come with me? It'll be my treat."

She stared back at him with a confused look. "What ball?"

"Haven't you heard? There is going to be a ball tonight, and there are very important people attending. You wouldn't want to be caught wearing the school uniform now would you?"

"Well, then I'll just stay in my hotel room. I won't embarrass anyone if I'm not going." Tsukushi merely shrugged.

"Ah, but the thing is, all students have to attend." He tried to pull of a sympathetic smile, but all he could muster up was a grin.

"It's very strange that they haven't told us yet." She stared up at him with a suspicious look plastered over her face.

"Makino, no one here needs to find a dress. They all know well enough to pack a dress or too just in case there is a special occasion."

"Well, it's not exactly my fault you know."

Tsukasa rolled his eyes. "It's hard to believe you don't have a dress in that huge suitcase of yours. I thought you had _everything_ in there."

She turned silent for a moment, but then spoke up. "I'm not exactly rich you know, all my dresses aren't really what you call designer brand, so I didn't bother bringing them."

"We could fix that up. I'll go wash up first, and call for a cab. By the time you're done we can go. Oh, and by the way, find something nice to wear." With that, he grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Find something nice to wear?" Tsukushi said to herself out loud. At least she had something decent to wear. She had packed her best blouse and pants, which she assumed were decent enough. They weren't classy or designer brand, but then again, that has never stopped her from wearing them before.

She waited on the bed until Tsukasa came out, and when he did, she showed him her clothes.

Suddenly, she felt a sudden surge of anger. "Are these 'good' enough for you? Or are they not classy enough?" she said, bitterness clinging on her words.

"No reason to get worked up Makino, I don't care what you wear, I just want you to feel nice on your first day of exploring Paris." He gave a genuine smile that even surprised her.

"Oh, um, thank you. I'm going to change now; you can go call the cab. I'll be out in a minute." She closed the door, and changed.

"I called the cab; so it should be here any minute now, let's get going." He opened the door for her, and locked it after placing a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door.

As they walked out the door and into the sunlight, Tsukasa turned towards her. "Where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know; it's your pick. I have little knowledge on dresses and designer clothing."

She just shrugged and looked at him.

"Chanel it is." He opened the cab door for her, and motioned her to go inside.

"Thank you, I'm surprised you can act like a proper gentlemen." She said whispering.

"Dear, it's for show. Can't have my name tarnished with bad manners now can I?" He said, grinning at her once again.

"Why start now? It's not like you've ever had manners before." Tsukushi didn't buy his act one bit. Okay, maybe a tiny bit, but that was all.

"But it can't hurt to try." Tsukasa whispered right back at her.

Paris was a very classy place, and finding a store like Chanel was hard to miss. Within minutes, they arrived.

"We're here." He said briefly as he held out the door for her.

"Well, I can certainly see that."

"Just making sure." He stuck his tongue out at her in a teasing manner as he quickly paid the driver.

"Let's go in then." She was nervous. Being around all that clothing made her scared. Scared that she'll be rushed right back out.

"Sure." As they entered, a salesperson quickly rushed over.

"Welcome Mr. Doumyouji, thank you for ordering your sisters wedding gown from us."

"Please find something for this young lady here." He gestured to Tsukushi who had gotten pale looking at the numbers on the price tags.

"May I ask what you are looking for exactly?" The salesperson said once again, while measuring Tsukushi with a measuring tape.

"She needs a dress. Something simple yet elegant, and nothing too fancy." He said without a blink.

"I'm surprised. You sure know your thing." Tsukushi said, inching away from the clothes slowly.

"I should. After living that many years with my witch-of-a-mother and my crazy sister, I should know everything about women by now."

"Impressive, since that's probably all you know. You're not the brightest sta—"

"Mr. Doumyouji, we've found something." The salesperson cut their conversation short as she held up a dress for them to see. It was a silk white dress with a bit of lace, and pearls aligning the seams. It was elegant, yet simple.

"We'll take it." Tsukasa had a satisfied look on his face.

Tsukushi took a look at the price tag as they walked out. "Tsukasa! Are you out of your mind? This dress is worth my family's whole year of rent!"

"It's a gift. And besides, you can't return a dress like this."

She sighed. He was right. The dress was too beautiful to even wear, how could she return it? She was in defeat. "Thank you."

"I only did it because now you won't have an excuse not to come to the ball." Turning to her he made puppy dog eyes. "I have a favor to ask."

She knew it was too good to be true. "Nothing that I wouldn't do Doumyouji."

"Can I please be your escort to this ball?" He said.

"Umm." Tsukushi had an impression this wasn't such a good idea.

"Never mind, I'll just ask someone—"

"I'll go with you, but it's only to say thanks." She looked on the floor. "Don't try anything funny or I'll scream."

"Don't worry, it's just for show."

"I'm sure it is, no need to be embarrasses right?"

"Of course not." With that, Tsukasa called a cab.

"Where do you want to go now?" He asked her once again.

"Well, the ball starts at eight and it's already five, so shouldn't we be heading back to the hotel?"

"I guess you're right. Let's go."

The trip back to the hotel was quite quiet until she realized something. "Tsukasa, didn't you have to buy your Armani suit? I'm so sorry I forgot! Let's go back."

"No need. I already had it ordered yesterday. It arrived already." He said, looking out the window.

"So was this all a scheme?" She said quietly.

"If it was, would you be mad?"

"No, I wouldn't." That was an honest answer.

"Then yes, it was." He said, breathing out loudly.

"That was pretty nice of you. I never thought that you could be capable of niceness."

"Well, people change sooner or later" Tsukasa stepped out of the taxi, and into the hotel, with Tsukushi following him.

_2 hours later. _

"Makino, hurry up already. Did you fall into the toilet or something?" He yelled as he peered from the bedroom.

"No, I'm done." She yelled from the bathroom.

And she was. She had curled her hair into little baby curls and applied a layer of blush. All in courtesy of the hotel. The suites had everything you needed, literally. And of course, the dress looked magnificent on her. Only the shoes were missing.

"I forgot to bring some nice shoes!" Tsukushi said, close to wailing.

"I know, I called up Shizuka and she came over to give me these shoes." He handed her a box with a ribbon tied on top. "She told me not to open it."

She gently pulled the ribbon and it came off in an instance, and opened the box. On it was the same pair of high heels she had worn to Tsukasa's birthday party, the very first time they had shared their first kiss. On the pair of high heels was a small note written in neat print.

"_Wearing nice shoes would bring you to great places."_

She couldn't love Shizuka anymore than she already. She wished her and Rui the very best. He was very lucky to have her.

"Let's get going, it's eight already; believe it or not." Tsukasa said, complaining.

She fastened her shoes, and quickly went along with Tsukasa.

As they reached the door to the hotel ballroom, Tsukasa lifted his arm.

"What?"

"Well, I am your escort, am I not?"

"Yeah, you are." She smiled as she took his arm and entered the ballroom.

The ballroom itself was magnificent in size, and the people filling the room seem to give it a vibrant and vivid color.

"Hey Tsukushi, Tsukasa!" the F4 yelled form their table and pointed to the two empty seats on the table.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa rushed over to their seats and sat down. Akira cleared his throat and pulled Tsukasa aside. "Uh, please excuse us for a minute. I have something to talk to Tsukasa about."

Akira dragged Tsukasa so that they were far enough from the table to be able to talk without anyone overhearing. He leaned forward and whispered loudly into Tsukasa ear. "Did anything happen with you and Tsukushi?"

"No, but it's about to."

"What do you mean it's _about_ to?" Akira said, emphasizing on the word _about_.

"You'll see what I mean." Tsukasa replied in a nonchalance tone, not giving anything away.

"Better be good." Akira demanded.

"Well, I hope its good enough."

'Don't worry, it will be." Akira said, reassuring his friend.

As they walked back to their seats, Tsukasa spotted Tsukushi sitting there with a blank expression on her face that showed that she clearly had no idea what to do. But even the sight of her sitting there made his heart lurch forward.

A slow romantic song had just started playing and Tsukasa fought the urge to ask her for a dance.

Akira sensed his nervousness and nudged him. "Take a chance, it's now or never."

"Is never an option?" he winced as Akira smacked his arm.

"Tsukasa; never is _never_ an option."

"Well, here I go. There are worst things that could happen, right?" He began walking toward her and bent down to see her, his face just inches away from hers.

"Yes, Tsukasa?" She said looking up at him.

"Um, I just thought that maybe you could d-d-dancewithme?" He said, spluttering out the last few words rapidly.

"What?"

"I was wondering, I mean if you don't mind, to, you know, um, dance with me. You don't have to; I could always find another—"

She cut him off with a smile. "Sure, why not?"

She took his outstretched hand as he led her to the middle of the ballroom where other couples were dancing lovingly.

"So, how is your night so far?" Tsukasa knew that she did nothing but sit there, but at least him asking her showed that he cared.

"Boring." She answered him curtly.

"Hmm, I see."

They kept on dancing for a while, not speaking to each other. Tsukasa had an urge to do something daring and unexpected. Tsukushi had been with him through a lot, more than any girl he had known. What was the point? It was just his one-sided love, if he didn't do this he would never know. Besides, he had promised Akira that he was going to do something. Why not do it now?

He held onto Tsukushi more tightly. Suddenly, he stopped completely.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Tsukasa got down on one knee. "Tsukushi Makino, will you marry me?"

**Chapter Six / End.**

Authors Note This chapter is pretty fast, but I wanted to get this story to get moving. If you're reading this, please remember to review!** I love reviews, and sometimes when nobody reviews, I tend to think that no one is reading. **

Next Chapter That proposal was a bit unexpected! How will Tsukushi react? What will she say? It's all in the next chapter!


	7. Pack? Pact? What's that?

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated. My computer crashed twice during the past couple of months, and it sucks. I wrote this chapter on a laptop, but I couldn't get the USB drive to work. It was such a hassle, but I finally got it here. Thank you for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for everything, including the boringness of the chapter due to the fact I wrote it 3 times. And to my special reader; anime07, this chapter is dedicated to you.

**If We Were a Movie**

Chapter Seven: Pack? Pact? What's that?

"Marry you?" Tsukushi said, taken back.

"Well, I'm not the little boy I use to be." Tsukasa said grin.

"You're not exactly grown either." A voice scoffed. Tsukasa refrained from tackling the person. Instead, he continued smiling at Tsukushi.

"Makino, you can use a guy like me." He grinned.

"I'd rather not." She said, turning away.

"Makino, come over here." Tsukasa said, dragging her to a corner.

"Ouch! Let go of me! God, you are so weird."

"Let's make a pact." He blurted out.

"I mean, first you propose to me. What kind of sick joke is that—" She stopped speaking and realized what he said, "A pact?"

"Yes, Makino, a pact," Tsukasa said.

"What kind of pact? A dangerous pact? A—"

"A marriage pact," Tsukasa interrupted.

"There's absolutely no way I will marry you."

"Now, is this the way to pay back the person who helped pay your tuition?"

"I knew that you wouldn't let that go." She grumbled to herself.

"So, are you going to help me?" He asked.

"First, you have to tell me what's going on." Tsukushi huffed.

"I'm supposed to get married next month." He explained.

Tsukushi was in shock.

Tsukasa chuckled, "I know, I'm a great catch aren't I?"

Tsukushi threw back her head and laughed, "I was just shocked that someone actually wanted to marry you."

Tsukasa coughed loudly and gave her an impatient look.

"What?"

"She doesn't want to marry me, she has to." He said.

"What do you mean she has to? If I was her I'd jump off a cliff first."

"I'm the heir to the Doumyoji Company, and the money comes along with that, you know?"

Tsukushi nodded, "Ah, I've caught on."

"Finally, and I thought I was suppose to be the stupid one." Tsukasa grumbled.

"Well, what can I say? Congratulations, and it must suck to be her? Tsukushi said.

"No. Here's where you come in."

"Where I come in?"

"Yes, Makino, this is where you come in." Tsukasa said, sighing.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to marry me."

"You're not serious are you?" Tsukushi said, her voice filled with disbelief.

"There's a reason why we're making a pact here." Tsukasa said.

"So, what exactly is the pact?" She questioned.

"We make a contract and compromise on something."

"Okay, so how long do we need to be married? Because I don't think I can do it for too long before I croak." Tsukushi said.

Tsukasa shrugged, "6 months the most, maybe a year."

Tsukushi's eyes widened, "A year? Am I getting paid for this?"

"Didn't I pay for your tuition already?"

"Tsukasa, if I have to pretend to be your wife, and I'm not getting paid, you better find somebody else." Tsukushi demanded.

"Fine, is 6 million yen enough?"

Tsukushi pondered for a moment, "How long?"

"6 months tops."

"Looks like we got ourselves a deal," Tsukushi said, smiling for the first time.

Tsukasa muttered under his breath, "Stubborn woman."

Tsukushi turned to him and smiled even more widely, "What did you say?"

"Nothing, honey." Tsukasa said, grumbling.

"Oh, I thought I heard something."

"It was nothing. Now, lets go and announce this marriage, shall we?" Tsukasa said, offering his arm.

"1 million yen a month, that's what I'm telling myself." Tsukushi said, pasting a smile onto her face as they stepped into the crowd once again.

"Prepare to take what you got paid for." Tsukasa bantered back.

"I was born ready." Tsukushi said, looking into the crowd.

"I hope you are." Tsukasa whispered into her ear as he stepped onto the podium.

He tapped the microphone and cleared his throat. "Excuse me ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention for a moment?"

The people quickly turned toward him, and waited for him to speak.

"Today, I would like to announce my marriage to Tsukushi Makino. Let's all make a toast to this wonderful event."

Everyone stared, and then began clapping loudly, and held their glasses up to give him a toast. Tsukasa grabbed a glass, and toasted to the crowd. He met Tsukushi in the eye and grinned.

At there table, Akira groaned, and slapped his hand over his face. He said to ask her for a dance, not a hand in marriage!

As if he heard Akira's thoughts, Soujiroh patted his friend on the back. "Akira, that's why we are the womanizers, and he's not." 

Akira sighed, and looked up at Tsukasa up on the podium and nodded sadly at the fate that was about to be bestowed upon his friend. What a sucker.

Tsukasa eventually got of the podium and headed toward the rest of the F4. He slung his shoulders around Akira and grinned widely, "Admit it, I did good job up there didn't I?" His chest swelled with pride.

Akira backed away as if Tsukasa had a rabid disease of some sort, "Sure you did…If you wanted to die early. By all means, go ahead."

Tsukasa stared blankly, "What the hell are you talking about Akira? I did exactly what you said!"

"I don't remember telling you to ask her marry you." Akira said,

"Well, one thing led to another, and before I knew it, I did it." Tsukasa said, rubbing his forehead.

"Wha-ohhh, Akira are you giving Tsukasa a lecture on sex? I want to join in!" Soujiroh chirped.

"No." Akira glared at Soujiroh, and turned back to Tsukasa.

"No! You are lying to me. I mean the old 'one thing led to another' line? That's so old." Soujiroh said, cutting in once again.

"We're talking about Makino."

"Tsukasa finally got laid? Our little boy is finally growing up!" Soujiroh yelled loudly, receiving looks of disappointment from the couple sitting at the table next to them.

"Okay, where were you 5 minutes ago Soujiroh? In a hole?"

"Yeah, but I wont tell you what hole." Soujiroh replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Tsukasa glared at both of them, "We are talking about me here."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Akira said, turning back to him.

"So, I made a marriage pact with Tsukushi." Tsukasa said to Soujiroh.

"Really? You really burst my bubble." Soujiroh said, making a cute frown. The girls giggled uncontrollably.

"I need to get out of that marriage somehow." Tsukasa said, shrugging.

"Oh, the one with what's-her-face from St. Blooms Academy?" Soujiroh said. (A/N: Was that from Hana Kimi or did I make that up right now? I'm not sure, pick one.)

Tsukasa nodded.

"Oh, been there, done that." Soujiroh said.

Akira gasped, "Me too."

"I'm glad I'm not marrying her. She's been everywhere." Tsukasa scoffed.

"Well, almost everyone has been somewhere." Akira commented.

"Except you," Soujiroh added in.

"Well, Makino hasn't done it yet." Tsukasa retorted.

"Won't you guys make a great couple?" Akira laughed.

"Yeah, but don't expect grandchildren." Soujiroh teased, punching Tsukasa on the arm.

"Can we focus on the topic please?" Tsukasa said, red-faced.

"Oh yeah, the marriage pact," Akira said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I'm glad you've been listening." Tsukasa said sarcastically.

Akira shrugged. "What can I say? You got yourself into it."

Tsukasa sighed frustrated, "You're suppose to be helping me here."

"You didn't need my help before." Akira said.

"Well, before you began talking I was fine!" Tsukasa huffed.

"Don't blame me. I'm going with Soujiroh to pick up some ladies." Akira said, waving to Tsukasa as Soujiroh dragged him along.

Soujiroh turned back, "Remember boy, you're married!"

"Well, this sucks." Tsukasa muttered to himself.

"Hey, don't look too down." Tsukushi said, punching him in the arm playfully.

"That hurts." Tsukasa said wincing.

Tsukushi stared in disbelief, "That hurt? Did you suddenly turn into a wuss?"

"No…you see… Akira punches awfully hard." Tsukasa stuttered.

Tsukushi shook her head sadly, "Bad cover-up wimp boy."

"I'm not a wimp boy!" Tsukasa said, insulted.

"I'm kidding Tsukasa." Tsukushi laughed, "Lighten up."

"I'm sure you were sugar-bun." Tsukasa drawled, emphasizing on the words sugar bun.

Tsukushi's face immediately darkened, "Sweetie pie, call me sugar bun one more time, and I'll assure you the only buns you'll be eating are your own."

Tsukasa stared, a bit freaked out by her sudden threat. "We're married; we're supposed to speak like that."

"We're not really married." Tsukushi said calmly.

"So? We still have to act our part!" Tsukasa exclaimed.

"Why so eager?" Tsukushi questioned.

"I don't want to get married to that girl! She's been everywhere!"

Tsukushi raised her eyebrow, "So have you. You'll be perfect for each other."

Tsukasa grimaced, "That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?" Tsukushi asked curiously.

"Long story, let me just say two things: Akira and Soujiroh."

Tsukushi nodded, "No problem, understood."

"Well, now what do we do?" Tsukasa asked.

"Enjoy the party while you can I guess." Tsukushi said. "Marriage is no piece of cake, so enjoy your freedom while you can."

Tsukasa grinned.

Tsukushi shot him a suspicious look, "And why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, I just imagined the look on your parents face when I ask for your hand in marriage. Ah, I can't wait."

Tsukushi was stricken with horror. "You know, I think I'll get wasted today, while I still can. Don't take advantage of a drunk."

"Totally understandable, and don't worry, I won't" He watched her get a drink and gulp in down in what was probably a record time.

Then, he smiled evilly.

**Chapter Seven / End**

Author's Note: I've just noticed that I have two author's notes. I'm such a nub, aren't I? I don't even know the point of two author's notes. I just noticed for the pass 6 chapters I spelled Doumyoji wrong. Why did no one bother to correct me? I was in shock. By the way, I don't need to change the rating of this story do I? A little bit a perverted humor can't harm anybody, can it?

Next Chapter: Makino a drunk? Tsukasa acting like a perverted old man? Akira's really gay? What in the world is happening here?


End file.
